The present invention relates generally to a dye laser amplifier including a dye cell assembly having an internal chamber in which a continuous replenished supply of dye solution at high velocity is excited by a first light beam in order to amplify the intensity of a second, different light beam passing through the dye and more particularly to a specifically designed support vessel for containing the dye cell assembly.
When a dye laser amplifier of the general type just recited is designed to operate at relatively a low velocity, flow rate and supply static pressure, for example on the order of 140 feet/second, 10 gallons/minute and 100 pounds/square inch, its associated support structure and particularly the way in which its dye cell assembly is supported can be integral in design and readily provided due to the small size and small forces of the tubing required to supply the dye solution relative to the size of the dye cell assembly. However, the support structure for a large dye laser amplifier, for example one designed to operate at velocities greater than 170 feet/second, flow rates greater than 30 gallons/minute and apply static pressure greater than 150 psi, is more complicated and not as readily providable due to the large size of the supply piping and larger reaction forces of the flowing dye solution relative to the size of the dye cell assembly. As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention is directed to a particularly designed, uncomplicated and yet reliable support vessel for large dye laser amplifiers.